Sonic Children
by Wizard Typist
Summary: Amy finally catches Sonic and they have some kids. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Amy, you finally caught me."

Sonic had been running from Amy for years. He couldn't even count how many times he'd run, but finally, Amy had caught him.

"You remember what you said, right?"

"Yeah, once you caught me I would marry you. Okay, let's do this right," Sonic brushed himself off and sighed. He knew this day would come, he'd just hoped to delay this moment for as long as possible. He got down on one knee and held Amy's outstretched hand. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy had tears in her eyes as she jumped up and down exclaiming, "Yes! Oh, yes, Sonic, yes!"

A month later they were married.

Twenty years after that, Sonic and Amy had a small family. Twin boys named Swift and Hustle who were seventeen, Hustle being the oldest by one minute. They also had a daughter named Irryl, who was eight. They had always been close, Sonic taking to married life like a duck to water. He settled down and was a great father, while Amy had stayed loving and caring, using her Piko-Piko Hammer to ward off every bad influence on the children, as well as in her home improvement projects.

Hustle awoke one morning to the sound of a mechanical screeching outside his room. He groggily looked out his window and saw something disturbing: a metallic something looking at his window, preparing for an attack.

"Swift?" he called to the next room, eyes wide, "I think you should look out your window."

Swift groaned from the next room over. "Five more minutes…"

"No, we've got _company._"

"Oh, alright. Let's get it over with."

Hustle grabbed the communicator on his nightstand. "Chaos Team, looks like a big Eggie just outside sector beta. Threat level undetermined. All units mobilize!"

A chorus of "Yessir!" blearily followed on the walkie-talkie.

Hustle jumped out of his window directly towards the "Eggie," grabbing his Chaos Emerald on his way out. He curled into a deadly ball of spikes spinning at supernatural speeds, moving faster now that he had his Chaos Emerald.

"No! You weren't supposed to wake up!" an Eggman clone yelled from the machine. Upon closer inspection, Hustle noticed that this Eggie was like some kind of alien spider, with about a dozen legs and sharp fangs, its abdomen filled with an arsenal of missiles.

"Well, you weren't supposed to break out of jail," Hustle shouted, "but here we are! I haven't had breakfast, either. Let's get this done fast, huh?"

"No way! I'll take you out before you can even touch me! This machine is perfect, I tell you, perfect! You won't even scr—"

"Scratch the paint, I know, you've said it a dozen times, Doc." Hustle squeezed his Emerald and sped forward. One of the machine's many legs snapped up and blocked him. Hustle fell back dazed, managed to land without falling, and took off again. Using his Emerald to warp, he got closer and closer to the spider-bot, but being thwarted each time he got close.

"Any time now, Swift! Wake your lazy butt up!" Hustle called.

"I'm comin'!" Swift yelled.

The spider-bot suddenly shot off a missile.

"I'm on it!" called Clipse, Hustle's best friend. Clipse palmed his Emerald and warped in too, took out the missile, warped again, then tried to attack the Egg clone sitting inside. He too got knocked away, thwarted by the creation's many legs.

"You see?" the clone jeered, "It's perfect! Not a scratch!"

"Yeah?" Clipse called. He pulled on his long black-and-red head spikes and pulled one out. "We'll see about that…" he whispered to Hustle. Clipse touched one end of the spike to his Chaos Emerald, chanting a few words. The barb began to glow, and Clipse threw it like a sizzling shuriken. "Man, those things get hot!"

The spike flew straight and true, striking the shielding leg of Eggman's spider-bot. The point of the spike buried itself in the leg, and exploded with Chaos energy. The Egg-clone sitting atop cried out in surprise, his machine teetering from the force of the blast.

"Yeah, that's it!" shouted a large purple dog dashing towards them. He had a Chaos Emerald too, and used it the same as Clipse, throwing a whisker from his nose.

"No! No no no no no no! You will pay!" The Egg-clone pressed a button on the inner control console interface, and the back end of the machine opened up, firing off a barrage of missiles.

"Guys, we can't let those get into town! They'll destroy everything!"

"I'm on it!" called a lanky otter that was arriving on the scene. He pulled out his handheld and spoke a few words to it. Soon, the handheld was in control of the rockets, turning them towards the Egg-bot and Egg-clone.

The Egg-clone shielded his face in fear. "No! This can't be happening!"

The missiles hit into the Egg-bot, and when the dust cleared, nothing was left but a twisted pile of metallic rubble and yet another failed cloning.

"Well done, Chaos Team, I'd call that one was a success!" Hustle said, "Come on, let's go get breakfast at Ben's!"

"Hey, wait, where's Swift?" James the Otter asked.

"Yeah, where is that sorry excuse for a pincushion? I haven't seen him in at least a week!" Brian the Dog teased.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately. We woke up with that thing at our window, and I yelled for him to wake up, but he never got out of bed. Hey, look, it's Natasha!"

An adorable little kitten was running up the street towards them. "My brother!" she called as she ran, "Are you okay?"

Hustle, like his father, had taken one weaker than him under his wing. He and Natasha had become so close they practically were brother and sister.

"No, Tosh, I'm fine, thanks to these guys." He gave her a quick hug. "Swift!" he shouted, "Are you awake? Come on, we're going to Ben's for breakfast! Are you coming?"

"Just go without me. See ya later," he said as he drifted back to sleep.

_Well, that's weird, _Hustle thought to himself, _that's not the usual Swift. Something's up. Oh well, I promised the guys we'd go to breakfast. _"Alright. We'll see ya!"

A/N A few people commented on this story the first time I posted it. Insolent and Sonicala both sent me a message which I took offense to and replied in a not-so-nice way. I looked at the story and found that they were right to criticize because I had accidentally posted the wrong chapter from a different story, so I owe the two of you, Insolent and Sonicala, a big apology and also a thank you. If not for you, my story would have unchecked, and my other readers would have been confused. Thanks and sorry, you two!

Happy Spelling,

Wizard Typist


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin', Ben!" James shouted. His cousin, Ben, was cooking in his kitchen, as usual. Ben was a fantastic cook, and loved to practice his art for the Chaos Team.

"Well, well, well, it's our intrepid heroes! What'll ya fancy, the usuals?" Ben asked jovially. Not only was Ben an incredible cook, he was also an honorary member of the Chaos Team and an excellent fighter.

They all ordered their usuals and settled down at their table. Ben's Diner was the best place to eat in all of Mobius, not only because the food was top notch, but the place itself was a marvel to look at. You could see the technology built into the walls. It was filled with top of the line defense systems and housed James and Ben's lab underneath where some of the most important scientific research was being done.

Once they were done, Ben came out and joined them with a fresh plate of his famous fried apple and banana sandwiches. They sat eating and conversing happily. When the conversation started to die down, Hustle started to pull out his wallet.

"Hey, put that thing away!" Ben snapped. "Every time you guys come in I tell you that _you don't need to pay! _Saving the world more than pays your tab."

"Awww, come on, Ben, I feel wrong taking your food. Please? Just this once?"

"Nope. Well, if you will excuse me, I've got an experiment I need to attend to. James, would you mind assisting me?"

"It's not that gross Lunar fungi again, is it? That stuff reeks!"

"'Fraid so. I really need your help though."

"Alright," James said unhappily, "But I've gotta run to the store first. I need some stuff for my experiments, like extra face masks to keep that stench away!"

With that, the remaining members of the local Chaos Team left Ben's diner. When Ben wasn't looking, Hustle ran to the register and deposited double what the meals cost, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, guys," Clipse said, "where should we go?"

"Let's go to the mall!" Natasha said.

"Well, I do need some new shoes," Brain said.

"Yeah, and we can all look at all the cute boys!" Natasha exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hustle asked, "I thought the cute boys were right here." He pointed at himself. Everyone else just laughed and walked off.

"What? I'm cute, aren't I?"

"I'd say so." A very pretty hedgehog said, grabbing Hustle's hand.

"Good," Hustle said, "I was starting to think I wasn't good-looking anymore. Hi, Jen,"

They hugged and kissed briefly before running to catch up with the others.

After an extended afternoon at the mall, they all went home. Swift was watching TV when Hustle walked in.

"Hey, good to see you up." Hustle said as he walked into the kitchen. He nonchalantly opened the fridge and absentmindedly looked inside.

"Huh?" Swift asked, looking up from his TV show.

"Never mind. Man, we don't have anything to eat, do we?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Hey, sorry you couldn't come to the mall today," Hustle sat next to Swift on the couch. "It was fun"

"Meh," Swift muttered, "I had make up work to do anyway. Dad made me do it."

Hustle's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Jen's picture on the display. He quickly pressed the 'answer' button and put the speaker next to his ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey," she said, "we should do something tonight."

"Alright, sounds good. Wanna go to dinner? We can double with Brian and his flavor of the week."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let's go somewhere nice. Not Ben's, we go there all the time. How about…I dunno, Edaseo's? We haven't been there in a while."

"Italian sounds good. Pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then! Love ya."

"Love you too, sweetie."

"'Bye," She hung up.

"Who was that?" Swift asked from his seat without removing his eyes from the TV screen.

"Only the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've got to get ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hustle stood at Jen's door. He knocked nervously, hoping against hope that her dad wouldn't answer the door. _Please let it be her mom, please please please!_

It was her dad. _Crap. I'm dead._

"Can I help you?" the burly hedgehog asked.

Hustle gulped. "Uh, I'm here to pick up Jen," he started squeaking. "We have a d-d-date."

"Ah, you're the young man she's 'seeing', aren't you?"

"Ahem, Yes sir," He was shaking now.

"Please, come in," Lamont opened the door so Hustle could fit through. "We need to have a little talk."

Awww, man, not the talk! I'm dead! I'm screwed!

Come on! Get a hold of yourself! You've fought Eggman and his clones, you've destroyed thousands of his robots, you've survived your brother's cooking and your afraid of one measly hedgehog? You wimp.

What am I saying? This guy could rip me apart! Or worse, he could tell Jen she can't see me anymore!

"Are you alright, son? You look a little green," Lamont commented.

"Huh? No, I'm fine, sir. Just a little nervous, that's all. I mean, your daughter's beautiful, I get nervous just looking at her."

"Humph. What did you say your name was?"

Hustle was sweating bullets now. "M-my name is Hustle, sir."

"Hustle, huh? Do you have a job, Hustle?"

"Yeah, I fight crime," Wow, he said to himself, that sounded really lame. Oh well, just keep going! "Well, I mean, I'm the head of one of the local resistance groups. I'm also part of the management staff at the movie theater."

"What do you intend to do with my daughter?"

"Well, I'd like to take her to dinner and maybe a movie afterwards."

"Alright. What time will you be done?"

"Um, about ten, maybe eleven?" Good, it's winding down. Man, this is worse than asking my boss for a raise!

"Her curfew is 10:30. Have her home before then. Hustle, it's spelled H-U-S-T-L-E, right?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason." He casually took a bullet out of his pocket and wrote 'Hustle' name on the casing. He set it on the mantle next to a row of fired bullets. They all had the names of boys on them, and Hustle had no doubt that Lamont would fire that bullet into his heart if given the slightest chance.

"By the way," Lamont said, turning towards Hustle, "When you think about kissing or holding hands or touching or even looking at my daughter, just remember this: I'm not afraid to go back to prison. Are we clear?"

Hustle's eyes were wider than dinner plates as he fearfully nodded his head.

"Good!" Lamont said cheerfully, "I'll go get Jennifer for you."

Whew! I'm glad that's over, Hustle thought to himself, well handled, but make sure you have her home by 10:30 or else that bullet is yours!

Jen walked down the stairs. She had chosen to wear a medium length black skirt and a red low-cut shirt. She walked over to him and took his arm. "Ready to go?"

Hustle looked over his shoulder to see Lamont glaring at him over the newspaper he had picked up. He moved his finger across his throat, threatening Hustle.

Hustle blanched. "Uh, yeah, sure, let's go. Brian's meeting us there." They rushed out the door to Hustle's car. He opened Jen's door, jumped over the car, wrenched his door open, sat in the driver's seat, and sped off, his tires squealing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hustle! Why are you going so fast?"

"I'm sorry," Hustle said, slowing down, "it's in my nature. Besides, your dad scares the crap out of me!"

"Yeah, he does that. Don't sweat it. Come on, honey, calm down." She gently took his hand and massaged it, looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes, smiling slightly. Hustle smiled back, caressing her gloved hand. He looked back to the road, turned into the parking lot, and parked.

"Ready?" Hustle asked.

"Wait," Jen said. "There is one thing I forgot."

"What?"

"This," She leaned in close and pressed her lips onto his, instantly melting his heart. He gave into the kiss until he heard an impatient tap on the car window. He whipped his head around, hoping not to see a cop. Luckily it was Brain laughing at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," Hustle said getting out of the car. Jen started to get out when Hustle shouted, "No! Don't you dare touch that door! Let me get it for you."

"You and your accursed chivalry," she muttered, but as he opened her door he saw a joking glint in her eyes. Her eyes. Hustle could talk about those all day, how beautiful they were, all the laughter and light contained inside was more powerful than a Chaos Emerald.

"So, Brian, who did you bring tonight?"

"A very fine vixen by the name of, well, Vixen."

A beautiful fox walked up who wasn't wearing much more than enough to cover her underwear. Hustle instantly looked away, knowing that Jen would disapprove of even glancing in her direction. Jen looked at Hustle and laughed, thinking to herself _I've trained him well!_

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hustle and this is my more-than-lovely date Jen."

"Hi, Jen, it's good to meet you, I mean, like, Brian has told me so much about you!"

"Oh, really?" Hustle and Jen said together.

Brian just smiled and walked into Edaseo's.

Once inside, they sat in a booth, each couple to a side. They sat talking and laughing as any teenagers would when the waiter came up and took their orders. Hustle and Jen got their usual: a big plate of spaghetti and a side of breadsticks and salad, while Brian and Vixen got some shrimp scampi and some weird mushroom sauté.

"So, Hustle," Vixen said, "Brian tells me that you're quite the little hero, saving the day. I've gotta tell ya, you make a great sidekick!"

"'Sidekick'? Brian, what have you—"

"Yes! Sidekick! Oh, he's just great!" Brian was sweating now, nervously motioning Hustle to go along with the story.

_Fine, Brian, but you're going to pay for this! _Hustle took a long swig from his root beer when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, but something was wrong.

"Wait a minute," Hustle said, pulling out his Chaos Communicator, the real cause of the vibration. "Uh-oh…"

Brian pulled his out as well and the two exchanged looks. They hit the answer button and holographic images floated above the handhelds. It was James and Ben's faces staring out at them, a worried and anxious look on their face.

"Guys," James said, "We've got trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the problem?" Hustle asked.

"There are massive readings of Eggies in sector alpha 1-6-7."

"Wait," Brian interrupted, "When you say massive do you mean in number or in size?"

"Unfortunately," James said, "Both."

"Oh, crap," Brian started chanting, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,"

"Brian, calm down! Look, I need you to run to Ben's and tell everyone what to do, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Brian said nervously.

"Does this mean that Brian's not really a hero?" Vixen asked. _What a dumb blonde! _Hustle thought.

"Does this mean you have to go?" Jen asked, worry etched into her beautiful features.

"I'm afraid it does," Hustle said, "I'll be okay, I can take care of myself."

"I still worry about you, you know," Jen said, "After all, I love you. That should say it all."

"It does, baby," Hustle said, moving closer, "It says that and more. I love you too." He hugged her tight.

"Just be careful, okay? Call me when you're done."

"I will. I love you." He kissed her lightly as he ran out the door. He pulled out his handheld. "I need all units to mobilize, massive attack in Station Square!"

"Holy. Crap."

Hustle suddenly stopped upon finding the mass carnage. Station Square was under attack. There were dozens upon dozens of mechanical monsters terrorizing the city, each one controlled by an Eggman clone. These monsters almost looked alive. They had multiple faceted eyes, cameras for the operators inside to see with. Their sheer size was daunting.

Hustle could do little more than stare at the mass of swarming Eggbots, which looked like an anthill or beehive, each machine going about it's destructive business. In the middle was a contraption bigger than all the others. It had large jewels set in its head and abdomen. Hustle had no doubt that this was a hub of information gathered by all the other workers. He also had no doubt about who was inside. Eggman Prime. His ego gave it all away.

"All units enter through route zeta, all other passages are blocked. James, Ben, we're going to need firepower. Take the van and bring all of your strongest equipment. We're going to need all you've got."

"Yes sir!" James and Ben said.

"Oh, and Ben," Hustle said,

"Yeah, Huss?"

"Bring…the experiment."

"Wait, we haven't tested it yet! We don't know what could happen. What if it blows you up?"

"I don't care!" Hustle said, his anger rising. "Besides, today's a good day for a trial run! Now hurry!"

Hustle had to hide in an alley until everyone else arrived. _Okay, _he thought to himself, _calm down. Calm._ He took a deep breath and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. He gazed into its many facets and found peace in its complexity. His mind cleared and his heart slowed. _Come on, guys, _he thought, _Hurry! I can't take them on my own, Please get here fast…and safe._

"Hustle!" a familiar voice called, "I know you're out there! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Silence. _I knew it. Eggman. _Hustle thought. "Fine. I know what will get you out here! I've got your little girlfriend!"

"WHAT?" Hustle dashed out from his hiding place, yelling into his communicator, "All units, double speed! Get over here ASAP! He's got Jen!"

"Well, well, well," Eggman Prime teased, "Hustle, the son of my most hated enemy, where is your other half?"

"Trust me, he's coming," Hustle grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Chaos strike!" He dashed forward, fists glowing. He began beating the legs of Eggman's Queen Machine, making large dents in the hunk of metal. Eggman laughed over the loudspeaker. Hustle couldn't see him, but he could picture his face, twisted in sinister joy. The other bug machines formed a circle around the two, a super-enhanced hedgehog and a mecha-beast. Once Hustle was satisfied he had done enough damage, he backed up, sensing something was wrong. Eggman wasn't worried.

"Where is she?" Hustle asked. He was shaking in rage.

Eggman chuckled. "Oh, we're not done here, Hustle, not by a long shot!" The broken Queen Machine stood up, covered in dents and twisted metal. The damage Hustle had done should have broken the machine beyond repair, but the dents were filling in, the skeleton of the contraption repairing itself, the mechanical monstrosity standing threateningly over Hustle.

"Hustle! Hustle, do you copy?"

"Yeah, Clipse, I copy!"

"We can't get through! These Eggbots are holding us back! What should we do?"

"Stay there!" Hustle said, dodging an attack from the Queen Machine. "I'm coming out!"

"How? There's too many! You can't just expect them to…no, no, not that!"

"It's the only way!" Hustle said, running from another attack. The machine was getting better. "I've got to use the Chaos Control!"

"But you've never done it all the way before! If it wasn't for your uncle Miles and his biological reconstruction, you would have died! We can't lose you, especially not right now!"

"Sorry!" Hustle said, "I'm not listening to you!" He tripped and fell. He looked up to find a big mechanical leg falling straight at his head.

"Cha-chaos control!"


End file.
